sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 131
Trans: Mều Editor/Proofreader: CounterMAN ___ Chapter 131: Ornoth và bốn vị Anh hùng Lời tác giả: Đây là câu chuyện được kể từ góc nhìn của các Anh hùng. Câu chuyện tiếp diễn sau khi Hiiro dịch chuyển đến buổi Hội nghị (diễn ra đồng thời với chap 118) ————————————————————————————————— “Cậu ta… dịch chuyển tức thời sao? Này nhóc, nhóc có biết khi nào cậu ta quay lại không?” (Ornoth) Ornoth hỏi đệ tử của cái tên chết dẫm nào đấy vừa mới rời khỏi đây thôi. Nhưng đệ tử của Hiiro, Nikki, che miệng lại với cả hai tay trong khi nhắm chặt mắt lại.. “Hmmm… Nhóc là Nikki, đúng không nhỉ? Sao nhóc phải làm như thế?” (Ornoth) “Nnnnn,nnnnnnnnnnnnn!” (Nikki) “……Nhóc không biết phải không?” (Ornoth) Nghe vậy, Nikki mở to mắt và chống hai tay vào mạng sườn. “Như ta đã nói! Shishou bảo ta rằng ta không được nói gì hết!” (Nikki) “Hmm… Ta hiểu rồi” (Ornoth) Ornoth giữ im lặng, ông nghĩ rằng mình không nên hỏi thêm điều gì nếu không cần thiết. Lòng tự trọng sẽ không cho phép ông ép buộc một đứa trẻ chỉ vì một thứ vặt vãnh như thế. Trong khi còn chút bận tâm về Hiiro, ông lại để ý đến mấy con gà công nghiệp anh hùng. Chuyện là, khi chuẩn bị đến buổi hội nghị, họ đã xác nhận sự có mặt của các anh hùng trên Bridge. Và tại đó, Ornoth đã tận mắt thông thấy bốn anh hùng và lính Humas đóng quân trên cầu. Và như thế, Ornoth cảm thấy đã rõ lí do vì sao họ ở đây. Ông tiến lại gần các anh hùng. Cảm nhận được “khí” áp đảo từ người sói cao lớn đang bươc tới, Aoyama Taishi bất giác bước lùi lại. Tuy nhiên, Ornoth nghĩ rằng mình không thể để họ thoát và với một tốc độ mắt-thường-không-thể-thấy, ông đã xuất hiện ở ngay sau họ. “Wahh!??” (Taishi) Nhận thấy Ornoth đã ở phía sau, Taishi và ba người kia quay ngoắt lại trong khi chân họ một lần nữa khuỵu xuống và mặt tái nhợt đi như muốn bệnh. “…….Đầu tiên, cho phép ta hỏi.” (Ornoth) “Chu-, chu-, chuyện gì thế!” (Taishi) Taishi lắp bắp nói. Biết rằng nó không có tác dụng, cậu đứng dậy, hạ thấp hông, rút kiếm và chuẩn bị sẵn tư thế chiến đấu. (Làm vậy thì có ích gì… đây có đúng là anh hùng không vậy?) (Mều: không, méo phải đâu)(CounterMAN: yep, mấy con gà đấy) Chí ít thì, Marione và Greyald đã từng cố ý để lộ sát khí trước những anh hùng này. Nhưng dù trong hoàn cảnh đó, họ vẫn giữ được bình tĩnh. Dựa vào đó, Ornoth cho rằng họ khá mạnh, nhưng so với lúc này, những anh hùng hiện tại có vẻ như hoàn toàn là những người khác. “Ta chỉ muốn hỏi các ngươi về chuyện đã xảy ra thôi. Dù sao thì, ta cũng sẽ không bảo đảm là các ngươi sẽ an toàn cho đến khi ta hỏi xong đâu, ta cũng sẽ không tha thứ nếu mấy người các ngươi có ý định phá hoại vương quốc này.”(Ornoth) Ông ném cho họ một tia nhìn sắc lạnh, ẩn trong đó là một sự khát máu mãnh liệt. Khuôn mặt Taishi đã tái giờ lại thêm tái, cơ thể không ngừng run rẩy, nhưng cậu vẫn không hạ kiếm xuống. “Ô-ông đang nói…?” (Taishi) “Trước tiên ta muốn hỏi, các ngươi có đúng là anh hùng không?” (Ornoth) “T-t-t-t-t-t-tất nhiên rồi! Chúng ta là những anh hùng được triệu tập đến【Victorias】!” (Taishi) “Ta chẳng tin điều đó chút nào” (Ornoth) “Ô-ông nói gì cơ!?” (Taishi) “Nói về những anh hùng, họ phải là những quân bài chủ, là đấng cứu thế. Nếu đúng là như thế vậy tại sao những anh hùng ở đây lại run như cầy sấy trong khi đang ở trong lãnh địa của kẻ thù vậy?” (Ornoth)(CounterMAN: I repeat, they are chickens, not heroes!) Ornoth thực sự đã nói trúng tim đen của họ. Đáng lẽ ra họ là những đấng cứu thế, những tia sáng le lói của hi vọng. Trước đây chỉ có duy nhất một anh hùng được triệu hồi đến Edea, và vị anh hùng đó đã cứu Humas khỏi thảm họa diệt vong, do vậy nhận được tự tôn kính của rất nhiều người. Dũng cảm, bất khuất, cùng với đôi bàn tay của công lí và một trái tim đầy lòng nhân hậu, đó chính là những thứ vũ khí mà một con người can đảm cần có trong chiến đấu. Vậy mà dù chỉ một trong số đó thôi cũng chẳng hề có ở những anh hùng đang có mặt tại đây. Taishi và những người còn lại cúi gằm mặt xuống, không giấu được vẻ thất vọng. Nhìn họ, Ornoth không kìm được một tiếng thở dài ngao ngán. “Dù sao thì chuyện mấy người có phải anh hùng hay không cũng chẳng quan trọng. Các ngươi không nên hiện diện ở nơi này” (Ornoth) “…Eh?” “Vì các người đến đây để phá hủy đất nước này đúng chứ?”(Ornoth) “Ch-chuyện đó…” “Vì thế mà, ta, với vai trò là một người thủ hộ của quốc gia này, phải loại bỏ các ngươi.”(Ornoth) “A…” “Và như thường lệ, nếu các ngươi đúng là anh hùng, ta lại có thêm lí do để giết các ngươi vì lợi ích của Evila.” (Mều: 1 vote cho chú!!)(CounterMAN: thêm 1 vote nà) Sự khát máu của Ornoth giờ đã tăng thêm. Thấy Ornoth đang chậm rãi áp sát họ, Taishi co rúm người lại và đột nhiên- “uuuuuuuooooooooo!”(Taishi) -vung kiếm lên tấn công kẻ địch. “Ta-Taishi đừnggggggg!!” Giọng nói của cô không thể chạm đến cậu, và dường như cậu cũng không hề có ý định dừng lại. “…ngu ngốc” (Ornoth) Ornoth vẫn đứng yên trong khi nhìn chằm chằm Taishi đang lao tới. Và trong khoảnh khắc lưỡi kiếm của Taishi dường như đã chạm đến ông, Whooosh! Ornoth chỉ đơn giản nghiêng người và né sang một bên. “Ông! Ông! Ông! Ông! Ônggggg!!” (Taishi) Taishi vẫn tấn công liên tục, nhưng cậu không thể gây ra bất kì vết xước nào cho Ornoth dù chỉ nhỏ cỡ một milimet. Mọi chuyển động của cậu hoàn toàn bị nhìn thấu. “Tên ngốc! Cậu ta hoàn toàn mất bình tĩnh rồi!” (Chika) Có vẻ như nhờ hành động bất ngờ của Taishi mà Chika đã lấy lại được chút bình tĩnh, cô rút kiếm ra và sẵn sàng chiến đấu. “Chika-chi!?” (Shinobu) Akamori Shinobu thấy vậy liền lên tiếng. “Shinobu… Hãy chăm sóc cho Shuri!” (Chika) Chika liếc nhìn Shuri Minamoto còn đang run rẩy và không hề thốt ra một lời nào từ nãy đến giờ. Những lời cô nói hàm ý giao phó lại sự an toàn của Shuri cũng như của họ cho Shinobu. Cô liền theo sát Taishi. “Đ-đợi đã Chika-chi!” (Shinobu) Shinobu cũng muốn giúp, nhưng không thể để Shuri lại một mình. Shinobu nắm lấy vai Shuri nhưng không thể nói nên lời khi cảm nhận được thân nhiệt của cô ấy. Mặt Shuri tái nhợt đi và làn da cô ấy lạnh như thể không còn một chút máu nào sót lại. “Sẽ ổn thôi mà Shuri-chi” (Shinobu) “Shi-Shinobu…san” (Shuri) Đôi môi run rẩy của cô cuối cùng cũng hoạt động trở lại, nhưng dường như cô không thể giữ tỉnh táo hơn nữa. Dù vậy Shinobu cũng không thể bỏ mặc cô trong hoàn cảnh nguy hiểm này. Vì cô ấy là bạn của cô. Nhưng khi nhìn bóng lưng của hai người đang chiến đấu, có thứ gì đó trong cô đã vỡ ra thành ngàn mảnh, cô nghĩ, (Có phải chúng ta… đã phạm sai lầm) (Shinobu) Cô cứ lặp lại câu hỏi ấy mà chẳng hề có câu trả lời. (CounterMAN : yên tâm, sẽ có một bài thuyết giáo chờ các bé <(“) ) Về phía Ornoth, dù đối thủ đã tăng lên đến hai người, ông vẫn giữ vẻ bình tĩnh. Không thể phủ nhận được là chuyển động của họ khá nhanh, level cũng khá cao, đúng như mong đợi về những anh hùng. Nhưng họ hoàn toàn thiếu kinh nghiệm thực chiến. Nói cách khác là, dù đang ở trên chiến trường, lưỡi kiếm của họ chỉ chứa đầy nỗi sợ hãi. Ham muốn chiến thắng đối thủ và quyết tâm giết chết kẻ thù là hai yếu tố rất cần thiết trong chiến đấu, nhưng họ hoàn toàn không có chúng. Không thể chỉ đơn giản vung kiếm lên vì sợ hãi. Một lưỡi kiếm không có chút sự tin tưởng nào sẽ không thể chạm đến một trong những chiến binh vĩ đại nhất của Evila, Ornoth. (Và có vẻ như cô gái đó có nhiều tiềm năng hơn là cậu trai kia) (Ornoth) Trong khi tránh những đòn tấn công của họ, Ornoth nhìn chằm chằm vào Chika. So với đường kiếm của Taishi, đường kiếm của cô vững vàng hơn. Cô muốn cứu cậu ta. Mong muốn được bảo vệ của cô không cho phép cô do dự, nhưng đáng buồn thay, sự thiếu kinh nghiệm đã khiến cô không thể gây ra dù chỉ một vết thương nhỏ cho Ornoth. “Chêt tiệt! Chết tiệt! Chết tiệtttttt! Sao mình không thể đánh trúng!?” (Taishi) Đó là do cậu chỉ vung kiếm bừa bãi mà chẳng hề suy nghĩ gì. Nhưng Taishi không hiểu điều đó. “Bình tĩnh đi Taishi!” (Chika) “Bình tĩnh thế nào được!? Nếu thua chúng ta sẽ chết! Tớ… tớ không thể chết ở một nơi như thế này” (Taishi) “Ta-Taishi…” (Chika) “V-vì thế mà” (Taishi) Taishi trừng mắt nhìn Ornoth đang có vẻ thất vọng. Và một lượng ma thuật bắt đầu tập trung lại trên tay phải của cậu. Tất nhiên, Ornoth đã chú ý đến nó và lùi lại. Rồi tay phải của Taishi tỏa sáng. “Biến đi!….” Cậu hướng bàn tay phải đang bắt đầu phát sáng về phía Ornoth và định sử dụng ma thuật, nhưng nó đã nhận phải một cú đá từ phía dưới. *creak* Tiếng xương gãy vang lên, Taishi túm chặt cánh tay phải của mình, và- *Thud!* Cậu lại nhận thêm một cú đấm vào bụng. “Gah!” “Taishii! Ôngggg!” (Chika) Chika tấn công Ornoth, nhưng ông chỉ né mà không phản công. “Uu…guh..!?” (Taishi) “Taishi cố lên!” (Chika) Chika chạy đến bên Taishi đang cúi gập người xuống ôm bụng đau đớn. Nhìn hai người, Ornoth chậm rãi nói. “Thông thường có hai cách kích hoạt ma thuật. Một là gọi tên nó, hai là sử dụng loại ma thuật không cần gọi tên. Có vẻ như ma thuật của cậu ta thuộc loại thứ nhất. Trước tiên, ma thuật được dùng chủ yếu trong chiến đầu ở khoảng cách xa. Nếu sử dụng trong kiểu cận chiến này, chuyện như thế xảy ra là bình thường.” (Ornoth) Không rõ cái người tên Taishi đang run rẩy kia có nghe rõ không, Ornoth vẫn tiếp tục nói. “Ngươi có vẻ có ý định dùng ma thuật ánh sáng, dù các ngươi có là anh hùng, các ngươi hoàn toàn thiếu kinh nghiệm. Đúng là kì lạ khi chúng dám cả gan đưa các ngươi tới chiến trường như thế này. Bất kể ai dù chỉ là một người linh có kinh nghiệm chiến đấu đều biết rằng còn quá sớm để các ngươi ra trận chỉ bằng cách nhìn các ngươi thôi, nhưng… tại sao lão vua không ngăn các ngươi lại? Thật vô lí nếu chẳng có người lính nào không ngăn cản các ngươi vì các ngươi quá non nớt.” (Ornoth) Nghe vậy, Chika buột miệng “Eh?” và nhìn chằm chằm Ornoth. __ CounterMAN: welcome to hell, chickens Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster